Uncharted: Sic Parvis Magna
by Madam Oakheart
Summary: Sully has a daughter. She had a lasting relationship with Nate but he blew it. She found she love Talbot more than she ever loved Nate. Marlowe is ready to use this against everyone. And Cara hungers for love and revenge. Talbot/OC/Nate
1. Chapter 1

All right anyone who reads this I need some help. You see no one knows Talbots first name so I'm gonna make one up and I would like some suggestions so let me know through a PM or REVIEW

Charter 1: Nate's P.O.V Meeting Sully (Sully 32, Cara 13, Nate 13)

Weary with hunger and lack of sleep I stumbled after Victor Sullivan. I didn't trust the man and I had no idea where we were going so I tried to stay alert. It was hard but I made it all the way to a small house. Going through the front door Sullivan practically pushed me onto his couch. Trying but failing to stay awake I faded into dreams. I hated that I let my guard down but I couldn't help it.

Cara

"Who is he?" I asked in an angry whisper.

"I saved his life and he has nowhere to go."

"We are not running a fucking orphanage."

"Just let him stay a while alright kiddo." I threw a glare at the boy asleep on the couch. He had short brown hair and a slim completion. Weak and helpless that was the last thing we needed. With a snarl I stalked away going into the back yard. Taking a big breath I plopped down on the grass and pulled out my sketchbook. With ease I began to draw it always seemed to relive my stress. I drew a picture of the boy but older holding a shot gun. (I don't own the pose found it on Google) It turned out pretty good.

"Is that supposed to be me?" The boy asked behind me. I raised an eyebrow he was quiet.

"An older version of you I think."

"It's pretty good how long have you been drawing?"

"Since I was little I guess. I've got a bunch of sketchbooks full of drawings."

"If I asked nicely would you pose for me?" Turning around in surprise I searched his face for any kind of jest.

"Alright what kind of pose would you want me to do?"

"Just like you are." I was in a crouching position and my hair was swaying in the wind. I nodded and he flipped open a beat up sketch book.

His lips pursed in concentration and he began. After about an hour my legs began to ache. "Can we take a break?" I asked.

With realization he quickly responded, "Yea sure." Standing I stretched. "So what's your name?" He asked me.

"Cara."

"Are you related to Sully?"

I looked away not sure if to tell him who I was, He seemed nice and all but could I trust him. Well I'll give it a shot, "Yes I'm Cara Sullivan his only child." The boy smiled.

"I'm Nathan Drake."

"Are you of any relation to Francis Drake?"

"Yes his only descendent."

"Sic Parvis Magna." I spoke in a perfect accent for the language.

"Greatness from small beginnings."

"Perhaps that is us. Maybe we shall achieve greatness one day."

"We can only dream."

"I like you Nate. I believe you might actually help this family. Hell I'm up for anything."

A few years later (Sully 35, Cara and Nate 15)

"Run!" I ran faster than ever before as the sound of gun fire sounded behind us. Dad always seemed to get us in this kind of mess. Grabbing Nate's hand I whipped around a corner running straight into one of the men we were running from. Grabbing me I tried to kick him. It was useless I couldn't escape. Nate came out of nowhere and tackled the guy. The man had a knife, about to cry out in warning someone else tried to snatch me. Turning I kicked him and looked back at Nate to find blood running down his arm. Pulling out my own knife I rammed it into the mans side.

Taking Nate's hand again I began to pull him away. He was gritting his teeth and his eyes whipped around in panic. We had been cornered. Putting a hand on my waist he shoved me behind him. My cheeks heated a little at the gesture. "Nate are we going to die?"

"I hope not but even if it's a small possibility I want to do this before I die." He kissed me then both of us having our first kiss there at gun point. A shot fired and I waited for the pain. Opening my eyes slowly I saw one of the men fall soon all of them were on the ground.

Above us I heard Dad shout, "Don't you mess with my family." He had a gun in one hand the other was flipping them off and in his mouth was a lit cigar. I began to laugh. Through all of this and he was smoking. He walked up to us placing a hand on Nate's shoulder he examine it. "This will need stitched. Cara can do you up when we get back to the car." Both of us blushed at his wording. He chuckled and led us to the car. As dad walked ahead Nate slipped his hand in mine and grinned. My blush grew but I kept hold on his hand. I saw dad smile and I knew he knew.

He may play dumb with everyone else but I knew him too well for that. Nate was smiling a huge smile. The pain from his arm forgotten with being able to hold my hand. Grinning I slipped into the back seat of our stolen Mercedes. Dad drove a few miles before pulling over so I could doctor Nate.

Flinching at the sight of the needle he looked away as it punctured the skin. My other hand went to his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Once it was stitched and bandaged we took off again. "Where to now?" I asked.

"I was thinking Peru."

"Alright Peru it is."

"I actually don't like Peru." Nate put in.

"Live with it Nate."

"Really we got arrested there 3 months ago. At least wait a while longer."

"That was your own damn fault kid." Dad injected.

"Sorry Dad but that was your fault. You were the one that made him pick pocket that old lady for lunch."

"I was hungry."

"That's nice."

"I bailed him out."

"You got him there in the first place."

That's true Sully."

"Shut up you two love birds."

"Dad!"

"Sully!" Nate and I said in unison. He laughed and looked away.

"I'm just stating the obvious but damn I couldn't be happier. Can I come to the wedding?" I slapped myself in the face and groaned he was never going to let this go was he.

"Congratu-fucking-lations." I snarled. My cheeks were a fierce shade of scarlet. Right now I wanted to blow away in the wind.

"Ignore him Cara." Nate said rubbing my knee. Leaning down he kissed me. Dad opened his mouth to say something when I flipped him off. We sure were one strange family.


	2. Chapter 2

OK ANYONE WHO READS MY STORY REVIEW PLZZZZ I DON'T THINK I'LL CONTINUE SEEING AS I HAVEN"T GOTTEN A SING REVIEW. PLEASE!

Chapter 2: Sully 52, Nate and Cara 32 17 years later

"Nate." I mumbled. Leaning over I reached for his side of the bed only finding empty air I sat up. Glancing around I saw no one but me in the room. Getting up I pulled on my robe covering the tank top and underwear I wore. "Nate." I called out again as I entered the living room.

Nate lay asleep on the couch. The TV was still running full blast. I shook his shoulder and he blinked awake. "What…"

"You fell asleep on the couch." Once he realized this he stood up. Taking his hand I pulled him into bed with me. Snuggling up against him I faded back into dreams.

The sun hit my eyes at the worst angle waking me up. Groaning I sat up in bed. Rubbing my eyes I stumbled over to my dresser (.com/cgi/set?id=41382347) pulling out an outfit I put it on. With the smell of French toast in the air I stumbled towards the kitchen to find Nate holding a plate of syrupy goodness. Smiling I collapsed in a chair pushing my hair out of my face.

Nate grinned and sat beside me. Patting my leg he grinned sheepishly and his hand went a little high. Slapping the hand away I took a giant bite of the French toast, syrup slipping down my chin. Nate then kissed my chin and licked off the syrup.

"You two need to learn to do that outside my sight, gonna give me a damn heart attack one of these days." Dad said getting some coffee.

"He did it. He always does it, s'not my fault."

"Yet you do nothing to stop him do you." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Well…it's just…uhhh….I….damn you." I stuttered out my cheeks a fierce shade of scarlet. Nate still completely unashamed grinned and put an arm around my shoulder.

Leaning into him I savored his warmth against my skin. Recently Nate and I had been heavy in activities if you catch my drift but he comes home smelling weird a lot lately. Now I knew my Nate and the chance of him cheating was slim to none but I suspected. I had been terrified it was true and he had met a girl named Elena Fisher a while back and I caught him flirting with her once. I remember the anger and the heartache that came after that. Sometimes Nate takes things for granted. To tell you honestly I'm rather sick of it.

I could think of no better time nor no easier way to find out so sitting at the dining table I asked him with a strong but stubborn voice, "Nathan are you cheating on me?" Dad dropped his plate and it shattered on the ground. He stepped towards Nate eyes full with rage.

Nate stood up speechless and said, "I love you."

"Liar…" I whispered I could see the panic in him eyes just as I could see the guilt and regret. "Why Nate…"

"I don't know why it's just…I'm sorry I'll never see her again."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, THE POINTS YOU CHEATED ON ME. YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST THREW MY LOVE BACK IN MY FACE. YOU CAN'T JUST SAY SORRY FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT NATHAN!" I screamed at him.

"Get out of my house." I heard dad growl behind me. Nate looked at him in confusion. "I said get you damn ass out or I'll throw you out!" Dad's voice lowered pure rage taking over. Now I knew my dad was protective but I never knew he'd take it this far. Love shown in my eyes along with gratitude. He gave me a small smile as Nate stomped off.

It was only when he was far away did I begin to cry. Sinking to my knees I bawled my eyes out like a new born babe. Dad wrapped his arms around me and whispered comforts in my ear. Sobbing I clutched his shoulder. He rubbed my back. Pulling away I wiped my eyes and stood.

Going over to the broken plate I began to clean. Dad told me I didn't have to that he would do it but I didn't listen I couldn't hear anything but my own thoughts. I was 32 and could leave if I wanted too.

Inside my head I planned the two notes I would write. Telling Dad I'd be in my room I locked the door and began to write. Setting the two papers down I reread them. One read:

Dear Dad,

I'm sorry but I can't stay here it brings it all back. I have a friend who lives in town. I'll stay with them. Don't worry I'll be safe, for you I always am. In case of emergencies just call me. Track my phone and I'll never forgive you. For once I need to go it alone. I'll stay in contact and if I get a new phone I'll send you the number. I love you, Daddy…

Signed,

Your little girl Cara

The other note was for Nate:

Nathan Drake,

Hello, as you will know I have left. I hope your relationship with Elena Fisher goes well. All I want is for you to be happy. I'm sorry that I was never enough and hope you can forgive me for it. Though I have a favor to ask, take care of Dad alright. I want to know he's safe. Thank you for what we had once for those memories are what I'll never forget…

Goodbye Nate,

Cara Sullivan

Taking a deep breath I gather up all my clothes and my gun. Pushing my favorite knife in my boot and tying one of Nate's scarves around my waist I climbed out of my window. Walking away I turned a corner into an empty alley way taking my phone from my satchel I dialed a number. "Hello?" A voice said.

"I'd like to speak to Conner Talbot." The sound of the phone changing hand came and a voice I hadn't heard in a long time spoke.

"Who is this?"

"It's Cara."

I could almost hear the smile in his voice, "Hey! How have you been?"

"Horrid. I hate to ask but do you have a place I could crash?"

"Of course where are you, I'll come pick you up."

"I'm in Central Square."

"I'll see you soon."

"Can't wait." The phone clicked and I headed to Central Square.

Sitting on a bench I waited. A black car pulled up and Conner stepped out. He had a fancy suit on and I had to hold in a laugh.

"Long time no see." I called out.

Seeing me he smiled rushing over he pulled me in for a hug. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews..**

**Eliza I think this is leaning towards Talbot. You are right he needs more love. Please tell me if I get off character to much. Thanks so much for the review that drove me to write an entire chapter! Can't wait to add Marlowe...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Talbot (or as I have named him Connor)<span>

Taking me back to his place Connor showed me around. Silently I kept all the pain I wanted to let out under control. Now wasn't the time to collapse on the ground crying my eyes out. He'd think I was mental. With a mask of emotionlessness I kept it under control. A half hour ago I lost my heart, it hurt like Hell.

Could I ever look at Nate again, would I hate him? I hated not being able to see dad but seeing or remembering hurts a lot. More hurt than I ever wanted to feel. Then I thought back on how I first met Connor and smiled at the thought:

_"You are an idiot." I laughed as Nate kept trying to lick his elbow. He was determined but alas it was impossible but he wouldn't accept that. _

_"As you've said about a million times." _

_"Look Nate unless you break your arm which you won't do if you have any kind of brain it is impossible."_

_"I will succeed!" Then he threw his hands in the air like a five year old and fell backwards onto the grass of the park we were in. Dad was on business and said he'd meet us home at five so Nate and I decided to take a stroll. Our stomachs grumbled in unison. Groaning he glanced around and saw a rich old man walking down the street. "Cara go grab that guys wallet."_

_"You do it."_

_"I saw him first."_

_"Fine." With stealth I walked behind the man. It was irking because he was walking so slowly. Quickly I reached out and grabbed the wallet in his back pocket. You know those zapper things some people have on their wallets well he had one on his. Forgetting stealth still holding his wallet I shouted, "GOD DAMN!" The man turned on me._

_Pointing at me with his cane he told me not to move. Holding out his hands I placed the wallet in them hoping it would shock the shit out of him too, sadly it didn't. Nate was hiding his laughter and pretending he didn't know me, bastard. _

_Then the fuzz showed up. The smile slid off Nate's face and changed into panic and concern. Nate may have found it funny I got zapped but he didn't find it hilarious that I had just been fuzzed as I called it. Sounds cooler than arrested. They quizzed me on my identity but I didn't utter a word. _

_With firm hands they threw me in an institution. Growling I changed into uniform. Luckily during the pat down they failed to notice the knife stuck in my bra. Smiling I walked out into the cement outside cage. Looking around I notice 1 tiny narrow path of grass where a beautiful oak tree stood. At the base sat a handsome gut around my age with brown brushed back hair it gave him a professional look. Adding the effect to brain wiz he was reading from a large book._

_Sitting down next to him I stuck out my hand and said, "I'm Cara." _

_Looking up from his book he got over his surprise and replied, "Talbot, Connor Talbot." _

_Giggling I laughed, "Bond, James Bond." He cracked a smile to that._

_"So why is such a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked spreading his arms out wide. _

_Rolling my eyes I replied, "Me beautiful, ha!"_

_"No really," He looked me dead in the eyes, "You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen." My heart began to melt but then I remembered, Nate. _

_"You remind me of one of those evil geniuses they have in awesome video games."_

_"Do I?" He raised an eyebrow over this. "Do you like evil geniuses?"_

_"Evil geniuses fall in the badass category and I've got a thing for bad boys. You fit the appearance of hidden bad boy. So yes I do."_

_"Then I'll be your evil genius." He said this with finality. Was he taking me seriously? Yes, he seemed that kind of person. Well what harm could it do? "Hey what's your last name?"_

_"Sullivan." I stated stiffening in suspicion. _

_"Relax…do you have a phone?"_

_"Yes." I gestured towards one of the guards._

_He nodded in understanding, "You know your number?"_

_"1815-847-9412." _

_"Alright when we get out of here I'll keep in touch. If you ever get in any trouble I'll get you out."_

_"Why are you being so nice to me? Honestly you don't even know me. Yet your confidence is outstanding when it comes to me. I don't get it?"_

_"Neither do I but…you actually talked to me. Most normal people don't, you seem different somehow."_

_"You feel as if you could trust me."_

_"Yes."_

_"I think we could be great friends."_

_"What about something more…" He looked down embarrassed. He was implying they be a couple._

_Kissing him on the cheek I said, "Sorry but…"_

_"CARA!" I heard Nate's voice flood over me. Jerking my head up I looked at Nate who was running over to me. "Hey Sully bailed you out. I'm sorry I made you pick pocket that old guy. Though you should have seen the look on your face when that wallet shocked you, priceless."_

_"I don't see how seeing Cara in pain would be funny." Connor injected. _

_Nate glared at him, "Who's he?" Anger bubbled to the surface._

_"Well Nathan if you were not being such an ass I am sure he would introduce himself." I threw a smile at Connor who had just stood. Nate gaped at me he knew when I called him by his full name and didn't you contractions I was pissed. _

_"It's alright Cari, I'm Talbot." He nodded to Nate not even considering shaking his hand. _

_"Cari?" I asked curiously._

_"That's my new nickname for you sweetheart." Now he was doing this just to annoy Nate. It was working perfectly, that's when I saw Connor smirk. Then I could see a little bit of the evil genius in him immerge. For some weird reason it didn't bother me in the least, in fact I found it rather sexy. _

_"Hey, kiddo!" I heard dad shout. When I turned back to say bye, he was gone._

"Cari? Anyone home?" Connor asked.

Blinking I rubbed my face and responded, "Sorry I was thinking back." Then my pain hit me and my heart ached once. Then I remembered all the feelings for Connor I had had just in that one day. Maybe Nate and I weren't meant to be. There was always the possibility that Connor was my other half. I wrapped my arms around him then and let all the pain out. Crying into his chest he froze in shock. Slowly he began to realize what was happening.

Rubbing my back he made me look at him. "What happened Cari?"

"Nathan Drake happened."

I felt Connor tense visibly. "What did that bastard do?"

"He took my heart away…" I wailed.

Connor looked at me his eyes filled with determination, that sexy amount of evil, and anger. "Don't you worry, love, I'll get you heart back. Even if I have to pry it from his lifeless hands. That I swear to you." At this I couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews..**

**Eliza- Thanks so much for your reviews. They make me smile keep reviewing like that plzzzzz. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Tie Thief (Talbot's P.O.V)<span>

Soon after I assured Cara I would get back her heart her crying ceased all together. Though I don't believe she knows just how I'm planning on doing that. There is no way in Hell I'm giving her back to Drake now. He seemed to be a cocky little shit just like Marlowe said. Cara had pulled me over to the couch and collapsed on the leather chair. Sitting down next to her I loosened up my normally stiff stance and relaxed.

Even now I couldn't understand why I felt like I did with Cara. Chuckling I thought of how I became an evil genius just like she wanted, she was kidding at the time but I hope she really does like them. The reason behind that is because I had indeed become one. I thought back to when I was fourteen and first met her in that damn institution. How I had never felt that way.

"What's so funny?" She asked looking at me. There was a glint in her eyes. That glint made me forget what I was going to say and left me a blubbering idiot.

"Ummm…" She giggled at my speechlessness and grinned.

"It's ok. Hey Connor what kind of work do you do?" Panic over took me and I was lost. She was a Sullivan she would know Marlowe. What would she do, would she flee back to Drake? The bastard didn't deserve her! Did I? Yes I would fight back there was no way I would lose, not with her at stake.

"I work for Katherine Marlowe." I said slightly faster than in my normal voice. Cara's eyes widened and her moth parted slightly. I blinked every second felt like Hell.

"I…well…um…well fuck."

"What does that mean Cara?"

"That means you have an interesting line of work. I hate Marlowe but I hate Nathan more."

"Do you want me to tell her about you?" My fear was peaked as I asked this.

"Do you have an evil lair?" She asked with a grin.

"Yes, we do." I said also growing a small smile.

"It's 9 o' clock you'd think you'd be at work."

"I was then I left and told Marlowe I needed a day off."

"She let you have the day off?" Cara asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's not as bad as you would think."

She stood and held out a hand for me, "Let's go find out shall we."

"We shall." Taking her hand I led her to my car. Then we started off.

Cara P.O.V

Getting there through a secret tunnel I whistled at the impressive structure we entered. Something similar to a library, no it was a library.

"God damn!" I mumbled looking around. Connor's face lifted at my awe struck expression. He gestured for me to hide and put a finger to his perfect lips. Turning away his face turned to cocky and powerful with a I own the fucking world what now gait he approached Marlowe.

I watched her look up and see him, "Ah Talbot what are you doing here?"

"I left actually to pick up someone." His expression changed his eyebrows went down a little and his lips pursed but his eyes sparkled on, determination. "Let me introduce you…but I believe you have met before."

Advancing around the corner I smiled at her hoping to make this work. I was good at pretending I liked people I'd do this with her too. For Connor I would. "Hello Marlowe." Her eyes narrowed and she slapped Connor hard. The finger marks were left on his face. He did not fight back but nor did he back down. "Hit him and I'll hit you for him twice as strong." I snarled that protective feeling I didn't understand bubbling in my chest.

A maniacal laugh filled the air. "You think you could best me. Just who are you?"

"Marlowe, oh Marlowe do not underestimate the child of a cigar smoking mustached man."

"Victor." She answered herself, "You must be Cara Danielle Sullivan. His precious little girl. What do you want?"

"I want to bring Hell on my father's cocky little shit." A smile spread across her face at my choice of wording. My father meant everything to me but my rage at Nate was taking control of my mind. The thoughts of power and revenge were twisting me but I let them. For once I let the irrational dark side take over not giving a damn at the moment about anything. I don't know, if I had known that is, what I would do to my father would I have stopped myself and fled or would I have continued. Who knows but that is something I regret. "Will you let me help you?"

"Talbot seems fond of you so if you listen and follow orders then yes I could use you."

"I don't like being used but if it means revenge I'll do it. Whether you walk, run, crawl, or climb you choose the direction you go. That is something no one else can decide for you. Well if you choose to be a doctor then you'll be a good one. Or perhaps a mercenary, that's nice for you. But it's the thieves in the world that really rule it from the darkest shadows where Connor and I hide…" Connor threw me a weird look at my random quoting it was one of my favorites except it used to be where Nate and I hide.

"I believe we will get along just fine Sullivan, real fine indeed."

"Since you've appeared Talbot then you best go make that deal for the ring."

"Wait you need Francesca's ring?"

"I need Francis Drake's ring." She looked confused.

"That what I meant. Nate and I nicknamed it that after dad thought a picture of him was a chick." I saw Connor tighten his lips trying not to smile. Marlowe raised an eyebrow. "Sorry anyway I could get it for you."

"How?"

"Go home convince Nate I've forgiven him for fucking Fisher then snag the ring off him, wave it in his face and hit him a few times. Easy I just have to watch who he's around."

"Go do that then get it for me." I nodded and turned towards the door.

Much to my surprise Connor hugged me and said, "Be careful…"

"I always am."

"Good." I left the way I came someone gave me a bike which I gave them a huge thanks for. After that they told me to watch out because it was Talbots. This was when I had laughed then told them to tell him I'm keeping his bike. Kicking the peg I started toward home.

I didn't know how I was going to do this but Hell I'll burn that bridge when I get there. Skidding to a stop outside our small little bungalow as I called it I dismounted the bike. Stepping forward I cleared my mind of what was and filled my thoughts with what would be. None of which included a single thing that had anything to do with Nathan Drake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews..**

**Eliza- I try to post as often as I can. I love the way I'm going with Marlowe tell me if I get anyone too out of character. Sometimes i lose it and put in comdy and change up the character. The marlowe thing I wanted to have Cara slap her so bad but I refrained because then Marlowe would ber dead and we'd have no evil mastermind. Also thats a point I wished to make that she and Talbot have some kind of compassion towards one another. I believe maybe Elena and of course Charlie/Chloe my second fav uncharted couple will be involved. BTW nate had to many girls XP. I can't wait to do Nate and Sully's reactions to Cara going against on with the journey of Francesca!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Cara's P.O.V<span>

Walking up to the door as if I never left I knocked softly. No one entered so I let myself in slightly worried. Going into the living room I saw dad asleep on the sofa a beer sitting next to him and my note clutched tightly in his hands. I took a breath and shook him.

Jumping up he saw it was me and relaxed, and then he actually absorbed the fact it was me and hugged me. "Where did you go?"

"To a friend for a while I needed to relax." I had not relaxed with Connor.

"Who?"

"Someone daddy." I whispered I couldn't tell him. He'd never forgive me. "I've come to see Nate."

His eyes widened a little in surprise, "He's in his bedroom." I nodded and gave him a tight smile. Going towards the door that used to be our room each step was agony. The panic, anger, and sadness were taking over my body. Just get the ring. Get the ring. The ring. Ring, ring, ring.

I repeated this so I wouldn't forget why I was here. Opening the door I peered in to find Nate was holding my note a look of shock and denial written on his face. "Fool…" He whispered to the air.

"Me the fool? HA!"

He whipped around to see me leaning in the doorway. He looked at the note then to me in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back because I forgot something."

"Why did you do this Cara? What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? Really did you really just ask what was…Are you a fucking idiot. You are the bastard who cheated on me. Not the other way around." During my shouting I had gotten very close to him.

Dad came running in ready to stop the fighting. Bring my fist back I punched Nate in the gut. I'm no sissy girl who's going to slap him. He looked dumbfound as I put my hands around his throat. Instead of chocking him I ripped the necklace off him. Holding it in front of his face was a dangerous move but I couldn't help but flaunt I had beaten him. "Missing something?" I laughed.

"Cara give me my ring."

"No! Sorry don't feel like it."

"Cara!" He was growing angry. This rang an alarm through my head shouting get out now, run for your lives Mount. Nathan once dormant is erupting. I could just picture lava exploding from his head. Pain snapped me back into reality. Nate had slapped me. It was my turn to be shocked.

He went to strike me again when dad pushed him, "God damn it Nate what the hell are you doing?" Dad looked at me and his eyes filled with sadness. "Run Cara I can't control him."

Taking his word for it I raced from the house but just as I left I shouted, "Dad I love you!" Turning from the place that I was unsure of if it was home still I ran to my bike. Kicking it into gear I kicked off.

My journey was fast but it gave me some time to think but my thoughts swirled around everything that meant anything. Entering the library I stepped in. Nate had ripped the sleeve of my shirt and I'm sure there was a handprint on my face. Never the less I raised myself straight and proud as I approached her. She looked surprised that I had returned so quickly.

"Do you have the ring?"

I held out my hand showing her the ring. She cracked an evil grin and I smirked. "It was pretty easy."

"That explains the rip in your clothed and the slap mark on your face." I looked down before Connor could see my face. He must have seen though because mount. Talbot already active was erupting. I giggled out loud I've really got to stop imagining people I know with volcano heads. Snuffing out my laughter I looked to see Marlowe raising an eyebrow she dismissed my strangeness. Connor on the other hand would not stop looking at me funny as if he saw me making him have a volcano head.

It took everything in my not to burst into laughter. Brushing my hair from my face I gained back my composure though it was difficult because Connor was _still _staring at me with a funny look on his face. Gesturing towards Marlowe he too returned to his normal I'm an evil genius who's badass so no one can best me appearance. I love that appearance. With a slight smile I leaned against the table.

"All men dream- but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds wake in the day to find it was vanity. But the dreamers of the day are dangerous men for they may act their dream with open eyes to make it possible. This I did." I said to myself flipping through T. E. Lawrence's notebook, like it was no big deal. But in my mind I was having a happy spaz attack.

"You know your history well." She got the decoder thing out and decoded the thing-ama-bob. A look of fury crossed her face. Connor stepped forward and soon aggravation crossed his face too.

"Long hidden." He snarled.

"Wow Drakes ancestor was a wise ass just like him. Wait…it's an anagram." Thinking of everything that had to do with Drake I found one thing that fit. They were both looking at me, expectant. "The Golden Hind…" Understanding took place on both their face and the looked up towards the deer thing. I really wasn't thinking very well today.

I was showing signs of shock. Was I in shock? Rubbing my face I closed my eyes. I was tired that's for sure. Connor looked at me in concern as some of his guards got the hind down. As Connor searched the thing for clue I realized if it was the figure head whatever it was would have washed away by the sea unless it was inside it. "Sorry antique deer."

I grabbed it from Connor stood on the table and slammed it into the ground. It broke open and out slid a cloth. "It would have washed away if Francis had put it on the outside, he was smarter than that."

Marlowe was pleasantly surprised by my deduction skills. "Good job."

"No problem I'm glad to help. I'm just doing what I said I would."

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

"Sic Parvis Magna, greatness from small beginnings I told Nate that we would achieve it the day we first met. Now I will and Nathan…he'll get Elena Fisher and everything will be ok. At least I can still dream even now." CARA! I was showing huge amounts of weakness in front of Marlowe. Regaining my past image of proud and cocky I leaned against one of the pillars and tried to help myself out, "Well none of that matters anymore."

"Of course it matters this is what makes you who you are, Cara. Your ability to dream." Connor said looking at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for the wait recently I bought Uncharted: Drakes Fortune and I'm planning on playing them all in a row so the chapters might take awhile until I'm done.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Nate's P.O.V<span>

Part of me was angry with myself, I had hit actually laid my hands on her. Why did I do that? Yes I had lost my ring but it wasn't as if she was going to Marlowe and handing it to her. Smiling at the amusement at the thought I leaned back.

I searched my mind for reasons why Cara would want my ring, none came to mind. Nothing could be achieved from it but pissing me off. Did she want revenge? Was that her goal in all this? To make my life miserable because I made a huge mistake. I wish I could go back to when I first met Elena and change it so I had no connection with her but what was done was done.

No matter of wishing could change Elena though I would try to get Cara back no matter the cost. I just hope she still loves me after everything else. How could I be so stupid as to ruin everything? Damn it Nathan! Taking a deep breath I let the tears drain down my face, silent tears Cara always said meant the worst pain. A pain so great you didn't even have the strength to really cry.

Cutter's P.O.V

I can't believe Nate actually had me infiltrate Marlowe's place. Going down the hotel hall I stopped in front of room 435. Knocking Talbot answered the door, "You must be Charlie Cutter."

"That's me." He looked back in the room as if to confirm it.

"Come in." Entering the room he locked the door and stood in front of it hand on his gun. What had I just gotten myself into?

"You just had to be involved didn't you; Drake couldn't keep you out of it." I jumped at the voice, Cara? "God Damn it he is such an ass. Honestly did he really think that I would not turn against him after what he did to me! Then he got you involved in all this shit now you are going to be in danger."

"Cara I don't know what happened to Nate and you but it couldn't be that bad. Sully's still angry with him because I guess he slapped you or something."

"Wait it was Drake who hit you?" Talbot asked. Was it just me or did he sound concerned, bloody Hell!

"Ya, it was Nat- Drake."

"You don't have to call him Drake just for my darling, excuse me for a moment." He left after throwing her a gun. Which she immediately set it down on the table.

"Try to walk at the door and I will shoot you." She said it in a mere whisper. Never had a whisper sounded so deadly.

"Alright so you two seem close."

"Always so direct that is what I liked about you."

"Must you use past sense."

"My friends are now my enemies and my enemies are now my friends. I've changed sides Charlie I can't go back from that."

"Yes you could. You left your father Cara _Sullivan_." I emphasized on the Sullivan bit. The look I saw then was one of desperation and sadness.

"I can't…" She gave a shaky breath and sat back regaining her powerful, cocky and composed mask.

"Why?" I knew she was toning down.

"It hurt so much and it still does. Charlie, Nate cheated on me. He tossed me away without a second thought. After everything this family has done for him he shattered its perfection. We were happy sure we got shot at and climbed shit too much, and were dead out broke. Yes we had to steal to survive at times but it didn't matter. I want happiness again and I can't get it with Nathan Drake. I was stunned by words I never thought she would reveal to anyone. Anger at Nate bubbled to the surface; he didn't strike me as that kind of guy. But he does tend to make some very rash decisions at times.

"You could still come back." I tried.

"No Charlie I can't." She said it with finality.

"I have to ask what's your deal with Talbot?"

"Old friend." Her answer solved what I asked but as we both knew not what I wanted to hear.

"And friend now I hope." I heard Talbot's voice come from inside the room.

"Of course."

"How'd…" I started.

"Institution 17 years ago I believe." Surprisingly it was Talbot who answered.

"Yes 17 years under that big oak tree on the only grass fielded area you seemed to have claimed for your own."

"And I greeted you like double O' 7 because I was reading a book about John Dee."

"And how you asked what beautiful girl like me was doing there."

"And how you responded, "Me beautiful? Ha."

"Yes and then you gave me this look and said no really you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. I remember I melted right there." Talbot smiled at her confession.

"Then we had that talk about how I was one of those evil geniuses from video games."

"Oh and you pull it off perfectly."

"Do I." He grinned and fixed his tie making her giggle. As much as I hated to admit it they were the perfect couple.

"Oi, you forget I was her mate."

"Oh sorry Charlie the doors right there. Oh and Charlie it's up to you if you'll tell them or not."

"Alright." I walked out and back down the hallway unsure of exactly what I wanted to do. One thing though I knew I was going to tell Sully everything.

Talbot P.O.V

Cutter left and Cara smiled at me. "Went off without a hitch."

"Good anyway did you really mean what you said earlier about liking my compliment so much.

She blushed and said in a soft voice, "Yes I did."

Standing I stood and offered her my arm. Taking it we headed towards the door ourselves, the business here was done. Walking towards the car her hand slipped lower down my arm until it entwined her fingers with mine. I looked at her in surprise. A blush shone on her face and her eyes sparkled with happiness. Perhaps from the fact I did not remove my hand.

As we got closer toward the parking lot she veered a different direction toward a park. It was a wonderful day the perfect temperature for long sleeves. Autumn leave decorated the ground. "I love fall it's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Sure it was a used line but from what I was able to figure out she liked cheesy lines. Stopping in front of a stone fountain she turned to look at me.

I stood still not sure how to progress but she picked my actions herself with the words. "Hurry up and kiss me god damn it!" Laughing softly I wrapped my arms around her and placed one short delicate kiss on her beautiful lips.


End file.
